ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation Cruiser Rescue
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Federation Controlled Sector at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a NEUTRAL_FED under the title C_FED_CRUISER_RESCUE. ---- The intro for this event varies, and could be any of the following: * You arrive to find a Rebel fighter squadron battling with a few heavily damaged Federation assault class ships. The main fleet is holding back near the core of the system but a cruiser, identifying as the RS "No Worries", has already broken through the lines and started to bombard a settlement on a nearby planet. Should we move in to assist? * As soon as you arrive you register a Rebel capital ship pounding into a Federation cruiser. They hail, "This is the FS 'Cake Eater'. We are targeted by the RS 'Brute Force'. Systems security breached by cyber-attacks. Weapons and artillery beam off-line. Requesting assistance... God, please help us, we are a sitting duck here!" * While the battle rages in the distance a Federation scout squadron is being decimated by a nearby Rebel cruiser, identifying as RS "Nasty Rash". Shall we assist? * A series of space stations in orbit around a nearby planet is under attack from a Rebel cruiser that has broken away from the main fleet. They identify as RS "New In Town". No Federation ship seems to be willing, or able, to assist. You might be, though. * A single Rebel cruiser, identifying as RS "Pop Goes The Weasel", is pounding the colonies on this small planet while the main fleets battle a few klicks away. You receive a distorted hail from the surface, "You are the only friendly ship in range. They are going to murder us all, please help us!" * You arrive to find a Rebel fighter squadron battling with a few heavily damaged Federation assault class ships. The main fleet is holding back near the core of the system but a cruiser, identifying as the RS "Rinse, Lather, Repeat", has already broken through the lines and started to bombard a settlement on a nearby planet. Should we move in to assist? * As soon as you arrive you register a Rebel capital ship pounding into a Federation cruiser. They hail, "This is the FS 'Whoopie Cushion'. We are targeted by the RS 'Broken Dreams'. Systems security breached by cyber-attacks. Weapons and artillery beam off-line. Requesting assistance... God, please help us, we are a sitting duck here!" * While the battle rages in the distance a Federation scout squadron is being decimated by a nearby Rebel cruiser, identifying as RS "Your Momma's So Fat...". Shall we assist? * A series of space stations in orbit around a nearby planet is under attack from a Rebel cruiser that has broken away from the main fleet. They identify as RS "Not Sold In Stores". No Federation ship seems to be willing, or able, to assist. You might be, though. * A single Rebel cruiser, identifying as RS "Stop The Game And Take A Break", is pounding the colonies on this small planet while the main fleets battle a few klicks away. You receive a distorted hail from the surface, "You are the only friendly ship in range. They are going to murder us all, please help us!" ** Prepare to take on the Rebel cruiser! *** You program an attack vector. **** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ***** Fight a Rebel Cruiser ** We can't fight the whole fleet by ourselves. Let's get out of here. *** You remind your crew to focus on the mission. Charge the FTL! Fight a Rebel Cruiser * (When the ship wants to escape) ''The capital ship gets ready to ignite its FTL. It tries to escape! If it gets away, it will certainly inform the rest of the fleet of your position.'' ** (After the ship successfully escaped) The Rebel cruiser jumps away, leaving a massive ripple in the fabric of space-time. They must be contacting fleet command right now, informing every ship in the sector of your whereabouts. At least you can contact their would-be victim. *** Rebel Fleet advanced by 1''' jump. **** Contact the survivors * ('''After destroying enemy ship) You did it! With the Rebel cruiser destroyed you are free to contact their would-be victim. ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. *** Contact the survivors * (After killing enemy crew) You did it! With the Rebel cruiser defeated you quickly salvage what you can and move to contact their prey. ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. *** Contact the survivors Contact the survivors * You are hailed, "Thank you! We will send out some repair drones to fix as much damage to your ship as possible. Good luck with your mission!" ** 10 hull points repaired. * The survivors send a message, "Thanks for the support, I don't know how much longer we could have held on. Take some supplies, we probably won't need them at this point." ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. * You receive a message on encrypted Federation channels. It says, "Thanks for helping us, Captain. Our drones can fix some of the damage that was done to your ship." ** 5 hull points repaired. Category:Federation Controlled Sector Events Category:Events